Super boy and the invisible me
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Romania was always second fiddle to Bulgaria. He knows it. Song fic to song Super boy and the Invisible girl.


Title: Super boy and the Invisible me.

Rating: T

Summary: Romania was always second fiddle to Bulgaria. He knows it. Song fic to song Super boy and the Invisible girl.

Pairing: None.

Disclaimer: I do not own APH

***Hetalia***

Romania glared coldly as the other countries parted as he walked. He was angry but not for no reason. No one remembered him and when they did they feared him. It was ridiculous. Especially when his best friend Bulgaria never received that sort of treatment.

_Super boy and the invisible man. Son of steel and demon of air. He's a hero a lover a prince, he's not there._

It wasn't long before he found out his supposed 'best friend' was spreading rumors about him behind his back. The feeling of hurt, betrayal and hatred consumed him in an instant and he ended up at home in tears that night. How could he do that?

'Better question' he thought, 'Why wouldn't he?'

_Super boy and the invisible man. Everything a kid ought to be. He's immortal, forever alive, then there's me._

Now he all but bolted from that meeting room as he could feel Bulgaria's cold gaze on him. He was crying now but he didn't care, he didn't stop until he fell on the street. He didn't pick himself up again though. He just stayed there and cried, holding the hurtful note tightly that was written in Bulgaria's distinctive penmanship.

**No one likes you. Why don't you drop dead, freak?**

_I wish I could fly, and magically appear and disappear. I wish I could fly, I'd fly far away from here._

He stopped going to World meetings after that. He couldn't do it anymore, not with all the hatred in that room. He found some sanctuary in the magic club meetings though. England and Norway didn't care about Bulgaria at all. They loved him. They were his friends, no matter what. Unlike the offending Bulgarian that had stabbed him in the back.

_Super boy and the invisible man, he's the one you wish would appear. He's you're hero forever your friend. He's not here, I AM HERE! You know that's not true, you're our little pride and joy, our perfect plan. You know I love you…_

Several harassing phone calls later about being a magic freak by a certain neighbor, he discontinued going to magic club as well. Norway and England worried, but he shut them out. Unable to take anything else and not realizing what he has.

…_I love you as much as I can._

Meaning was gone from his life now, the unprompted betrayal from Bulgaria, everyone's cold, hurtful words. He was alone making silent pleas at night to the moon in hopes someone would tear him.

"Take a look at the invisible man. Here he is clear as the day. Please look closely and find him before he fades away."

Tears run down his cheeks as he makes those silent pleas, knowing all to well that well from the solitude of his tower no one would hear him.

_Super boy and the invisible man. Son of steel and demon of air. He's a hero a lover a prince, he's not there._

He was crying in his room, unable to bear the loneliness of this life of solitude any longer. He longed for someone, anyone to remember he was alive. To not think of him as a freak or a weirdo. To be be acknowledged as everyone needs to be at times, but feeling deep down it was never going to happen.

_He's not there._

He woke from his tear-induced sleep to a knocking at his door, although at first he didn't recognize the sound as such. However once he got his wits about him again got up on shaky legs and answered it, wondering who would even bother to visit someone like him.

_He's not there._

At first he was dazzled by the light, but once he stopped seeing spots he was surprised to find Norway and England at his door step, both seeming quite concerned in their own way. (Norway's face didn't show it but his actions said it all.) Both were inquiring whether he was all right and he did the only thing he could at the moment. Cling to the nation closest to his being and cry, and tell them everything. And let them comfort him and show him that he had people there for him, that he wasn't invisible like he thought he was.

_He's not there._

***Hetalia***

A.Q.: Another one that was just me getting my emotions down. I was really irritated and just felt like I was playing second fiddle to someone else. My parents getting me right afterwards didn't help either. Hope you like it. Sorry for any errors and please review


End file.
